Coming Out Blue in a Black and White World
by MathBlade
Summary: Gail struggles with who or what she is to Holly internally. She continues to try to find words but she can't. With her prior boyfriends it was easy, now it's hard...She never worried about saying the wrong thing. But what happens when the wrong thing could hurt more than just you? More than one chapter, time permitting. Rated T for now but may change if the story goes that way.


Disclaimers: I own no piece of Rookie Blue or any of the rights etc. This is meant purely for the entirely for the entertainment of the reader. Any reproduction of this story without the express, written permission of the author is prohibited. There is also no intended copyright of any works owned by ABC/Global.

This is also my first work of fan fiction published for the world to see, so please leave feedback that is specific towards what you do and don't like so I can learn. This will also contain a love story between two women, so if that is not your thing/against your religion, please do not post that here as this story is meant to be positive and inspiring.

That being said here we go….

**Coming Out Blue in a Black and White World**

**By MathBlade**

Gail glanced over at Holly, happy her "friend" could be here. Sure, she introduced them to Chris and Steve, but did not mention what they were. Truth is, she didn't really know. She kissed her twice in the interrogation room, but that doesn't mean they were an item. Or does it? Gail stared occasionally at Holly and at the door, remembering the lovesick relationship Dov and Chloe had and it brought all of these questions back. Her hand over Holly's was enough for now, at least until she understood.

The nurse's voice broke the menagerie of thoughts/confusion about Holly. It was probably the first voice for a few hours. The staff sergeant, Frank, nodded rather solemnly, and then turned towards the group of officers. Some were slouching in chairs attempting to sleep and others were trying to just make small talk to distract themselves that this could be their fate.

Frank gave the order to wake everyone up. He said something about Chloe's condition and Sam's condition not changing overnight so everyone was supposed to go home, so there was some hope of protecting the people tomorrow. People started filing out like zombies, Gail included in this trance like state, until a hand squeeze hers.

"Talk to me, Gail" Holly ordered her to figure out what's going on. The pathologist was good at figuring out lab reports and things she could read, but silence didn't have markers she understood. Gail, in a rare non-snarky answer replied "I don't know Holly." She paused to try again. "I just don't know this tree I'm on. I don't know it at all."

Holly nodded, having been in a similar position in her youth. The one thing she didn't want to do was push as it doesn't really help. She knew that. As much as she wanted to drive her home and let her talk, she let go of the hand hold and separated with a quick "Good night."

The pair went home their separate ways not speaking, texting, or any other method of communicating. Gail wouldn't have known what to say anyway.

The next morning Gail found herself in parade with an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she forgot something. No new major anything had started yet. There were a couple of windows being broken in of a couple of houses in Toronto last overnight shift and nothing was taken, but nothing that could spark an investigation. The groups were asked to keep a lookout for anything and give it to Steve as it looked to possibly be gang related. The only thing in common at each of these break-ins was a cross, overlaying the Jewish star, etched into a brick. Something the criminals were believed to use to get into the apartments/houses.

Peck ended up with desk duty and no one had been coming into 15 division. Not exactly a mystery as to why, a random shooter ended up shooting the place doesn't exactly bring for a conducive atmosphere to talk.

Reports were done and now Peck was left with snapping at everyone else in the division or just plain silence. That was until Holly came into the office. At first she was glad to see her again, worried she had messed whatever this was up. That was until she opened her mouth. "I…" Holly stammered looking at her special friend. "I need to…to file a report…"

Gail's aggressive, serious face changed seeing the confident pathologist unable to ramble. She grabbed Holly by the arm which caused a slight wince and she then let go. "Come with me." ordered Gail.

She took them into a private, unused interrogation room. Holly looked down as she took off her jacket and exposed the bandaged wound on her arm- that looked like she bandaged it herself…"So…" She started. "How does this work? Do I spill my soul? Do you just piece it together or…?" Holly started her typical rambling.

"Well, I usually stick to the facts for reports. Let's start with what happened to your arm? " Gail questioned as delicately as she could.

Eventually after tears and other issues, Holly's house was "broken into" last night just like the others. A brick was thrown into it similar to the other "break ins" that had a threat attached to it. All the people related to a new LGBT professionals group were receiving them. Most of the people were away at the time or asleep, but Holly had just gotten ready for the day and when the brick came through the window, she had not put her jacket on. When she was done trying to get through it, Gail quit writing, came across the table, and then embraced her.

She held her tightly and they whispered about nothing for what must have been a good 15-20 minutes until Gail interrupted. "I…I have to call Steve. Let him know what happened." Gail eased her way into it. "That's protocol…You ready for this?"

After a minute or two without objection, she released her grasp and then called Steve. "There's been another break in. I think this one will provide some results…Come by room C please."

Instantly, Steve knew something was up and went to room C. Inside he saw Holly's bandaged arm and the threats kept secret from the rest of the division and the media. It had become clear. There was a group of people who were intent on making LGBT people's lives miserable.

Gail wondered if just a moment, that this is what life would be like if she admitted she wanted to be Holly's girlfriend. Well, there she goes. She just admitted to herself she wanted to be Holly's plus one long term. She swallowed as she came to this realization. Unable to make this statement with words, she just kissed her on the lips again, but a chaste kiss. One of "this is what I meant to say at the hospital kiss".

"We'll figure it out…" A voice like hers came out of her mouth. "I am like a color blind dog seeing blue for the first time. Let me in to understand…"


End file.
